Andi Coulson
Andromenda Cerulean Coulson ' Goes By:' Andi Nicknames: Andi, Acey Species: Human. Age: 24 years old. Zodiac: Taurus. Gender: Female. Eye Color: Brown. Hair Color: Brown. Height: 5 ft 1 in. Weight: 102 lbs. Looks Like: Ellen Page. Accents: American//Midwest. Piercings: Small gauges. Scars: Vampire bite mark on her neck. Small scars on hands from burns, cuts, and scratches. Small (about 3/32) circular scars on her chest and right shoulder. Orientation: Homosexual. Sexually: '''Virigin '''Status: Single. Occupation: Weapons Manufacturer/DJ Allied With: The Slayer Society. Born to an astronaut mother and surgeon father, Andi was encouraged to learn from the moment she entered the world. Everyone had great expectations for Andi, and she did not disappoint. Rather, she soared above and beyond the expectations of others, mastering puzzles and tasks years before her peers. Andi seemed to have been born with a strong talent for all things mechanical and technical, and she had an insatiable thirst for knowledge. Andi's early adolescence was a breeze, and flew by. But with each year, things got harder and harder. Her parents were always wonderful to her, but were absent more often than not. Her father regularly worked long and unpredictable hours, and her mother was occasionally off the planet. Due to the fact that she was quite mature for her age, Andi's parents felt no need to hire any sort of caretaker once she had turned 7. Left to her own devices, Andi learned to cook for herself, take care of a house, and keep herself from being bored. In an effort to keep herself occupied, Andi would often take things apart and put them back together to understand how they worked, and how they might work better. Middle school was a nightmare for Andi. For the most part, boys were okay with her because she could “make cool stuff” out of school supplies, but the girls constantly picked on her any way they could with varying degrees of cruelty. High school is when it all got the worst, though. The bullying continued and got even worse with each passing week, especially once she'd been outed after a long and twisted trick played upon her by a classmate. With no one to talk to and no one to help her, death seemed the only way out. Andi had heard occasional rumors of vampires, and decided now was the time to put it to the test. She'd know the truth and then she'd die. Two birds, one stone. She whittled herself a stake so that she'd look like a threat, and walked down every dark alley way she could find in town. It wasn't long before her search uncovered a creature of the night. The vampire was young and naïve, and didn't question the free meal he'd found. He attacked her, and bit her. It was in those moments just before death that Andi regretted the situation. In just those few seconds, an epiphany was birthed in her mind that solved all of her problems. She wanted to fight, but was far too weak at that point. Fortunately for her, it in those few moments that a Slayer happened to be passing by. The Slayer jumped into action, dusting the foolish vampire before he ever knew she was there. The Slayer who'd saved her life picked her up and carried her to a hospital, but disappeared before Andi even had a chance to mutter a “thank you.” The Slayer had saved Andi's body, but also saved her spirit. In those few minutes she was in Andi's life, the Slayer had completely restored her faith in humanity. Andi now spends her time working towards the greater good for humanity. After her brush with death, her new escape was gaming, so in her spare time, she enjoys playing board games, card games, or video games, or enjoys listening to music. Life got significantly better once she started taking college courses while still in high school. She flew through her associates, bachelors, and just recently received her Doctorate in Industrial and Manufacturing Engineering. Her focus toward schooling left little to no time for socialization. She moved out of her parents' home just after earning her BA, but still talks to them when she can. For the most part, she followed work and never got to settle down anywhere permanently. With the exception of her game collection, she travels pretty light. ' Traits:' Laid-back, logical, curious, welcoming, and helpful. Habits: Drinks on occassion. Quirks: Almost always has some sort of dirt, soot, ash, or grease on her face and hands at any given point in time, she keeps her work area extremely organized and becomes anxiety-ridden if her tools are misplaced, and has a habit of eating foods that she knows will not agree with her, but has little to no willpower against a tasty meal, no matter the consequences. Likes: Cats, food, comfortable clothing, music, video games, board games, card games, and almost anything else geeky. Dislikes: Fruit, public speaking, a disorganized workplace, girls who don't follow public restroom etiquette, bullying, Star Wars episode 1-3, and dishonesty. Fears: Being made fun of or rejected by someone she cares about, ghosts, objects that falsely resemble humans (ventriloquist dummies, puppets, automatons, etc), and The Slender Man. Hobbies: Gaming, making stuff, cooking, listening to music, and watching Netflix. Pet Peeves: People who smack their mouths when they eat, disrespectfulness, poor driving skills, and people who talk during movies. . Allergies: Hay. Fetishes: BDSM Strengths: Intelligence, creativity, and her talent for making and fixing things. Weaknesses: Her height, easily trusts people who show her kindness, and she's kind of a pacifist. Future Goals: Supply weapons for the Slayers Fashion Sense: When she's working, she's usually wearing a geek reference t-shirt, jeans, and steel-toed boots. When she's not working, she usually dons the same geeky t-shirts or a plaid button down, but with skinny jeans, sneakers, a hoodie, and maybe a slouchy hat. More casual/relaxed. Notable Merits: At least 90% of the manufacturing work she has done has been for the Initiative and other private agencies, and is not at all common knowledge. The only publicly known work she's done is on her YouTube channel where she makes replica weapons and reviews games. Skills: Blacksmithing, welding, precision machining, maintenance, robotics, and electronics.She also has a great ear for formulating the perfect mixtape or playlist. Starting at the age of 14, Andi learned from various sources how to build and fix weapons and machinery. Most of it was from school, her teachers and college professors helped guide her. She did teach herself as well from things she learned on the internet and at home. It took her years to be at the skill level she is at today. Family: Adam Coulson (father) and Janine Coulson (mother) Best Friends: Vince (video game friend) Romantically Interested in: None Past Relationships: '''. None '''Sexual Encounters: No One andi15.jpg andi14.jpg andi13.jpg andi12.jpg andi11.jpg andi10.jpg andi8.jpg andi5.jpg andi4.jpg andi3.jpg andi2.jpg andi9.jpg